Time Lord (3.5e Class)
=Time Lord (3.5e Class)= http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=1 edit Time Lord A Time Lord is technically a race, but this page treats the Time Lord as a class for those adventurous homebrew deviants. The Time Lord has greater strength and stamina than any old human. He can stay without oxygen for a longer period of time, and also has two beating hearts. When he dies, he can regenerate as another incarnation of himself. For the purposes of Dungeons and Dragons, the Time Lord can manifest psionic powers which can manipulate time. His main function, however, is in his skills. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=2 edit Making a Time Lord A Time Lord is one of the most difficult things to kill, with his high saving throws and ability to manipulate time. His high saving throws are due to the fact that Time Lords are fit biologically to withstand the ravages of time. His enhanced mental and physical biology allow him to be much more adept at resisting spells and physical effects. His quickened mental capabilities allow him to have heightened reflexes. With these ways of escaping death, the Time Lord then uses his skills and feats to aid the party members either with information or technologically advanced devices. Despite all of these benefits, a Time Lord is horrendously weak in combat. He was not meant to kill; he was meant to keep time stable. Abilities: The Time Lord's most important ability scores are Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. He needs Intelligence to make the most of his skills, and Wisdom to manifest his powers. Charisma is used for his diplomatic skills or his Leadership ability. Races: For the purposes of regarding the Time Lord as a race, their only known race is "human." Alignment: Any Lawful. Time Lords are bound by the strict flow of time. Some things are constant, while some are in flux. The things in flux can affect the flow of time, as they are outside the edge of time. With such strict rules as what they can and cannot affect, the Time Lords can only be lawfully bound to the highest laws of nature. Starting Gold: Time Lords start with no gold. They have no need for it. Starting Age: Complex. Time Lords have been known to live for centuries, even millennia. Table: The Time LordHit Die: d10 http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=3 edit Class Features Time Lords have several spells available to them which can be cast spontaneously, and have other unique abilities and devices at their disposal. All of the following are class features of the Time Lord. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Time Lords are proficient with no armor and no weapons. Power Points/Day: A Time Lord’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: Time Lord. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known: The Time Lord has several psionic powers available to him. The powers listed are varied enough to allow several interpretations of the class's psionic ability to control time. He could harm people or drive them insane by showing them images of their possible futures, manipulate the possibilities of matter, maintain advanced control of his body as a Time Lord race, divine solutions based on seeing the future, or simply manipulate time game-wise. The Time Lord's save DC for resisting his powers is based on Intelligence. However, his bonus power points and the highest level power he can manifest are both based on his Wisdom score. Time Lords choose their powers from the following list: 0—Detect Psionics, Inkling, Know Direction, Trinket, Burst, Catfall, Daze, Distract 1st—Combat Precognition, Destiny Dissonance, Identify, Know Location, Object Reading, Minor Creation, Matter Agitation, Biofeedback, Lesser Body Adjustment, Dissipating Touch, Conceal Thoughts 2nd—Augury, Combat Prescience, Recall Pain, Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions, Sudden Minor Creation, Body Adjustment, Body Equilibrium, Painful Touch, Sustenance, Knock, Psionic Lock, Sense Psychoportation 3rd—Danger Sense, Nondetection, Remote Viewing, Negate Psionics, Displacement, Improved Biofeedback, Rejuvenation, Dimension Slide, Time Hop, Fate Link 4th—Detect Remote Viewing, Divination, Fate of One, Dismiss Ectoplasm, Fabricate, Quintessence, Immovability, Dimensional Anchor, Dimension Door, Dismissal, Freedom of Movement, Mindwipe, Tailor Memory 5th—Recall Agony, Sense Psionics, True Seeing, Incarnate, Major Creation, Matter Rearrangement, Adapt Body, Energy Barrier, Baleful Teleport, Teleport, Teleport Trigger, Catapsi, Metaconcert 6th—Precognition, Remote View Trap, Shield of Prudence, Improved Fabricate, Ablating, Disintegrate, Null Psionics Field, Suspend Life, Banishment, Ethereal Jaunt, Retrieve, Trace Teleport, Aura Alteration, Temporal Acceleration 7th—Sequester, Contingency, Divert Teleport, Power Turning, Reddopsi, Energy Conversion, Etherealness, Phase Door, Plane Shift, Teleport Without Error, Insanity 8th—Foresight, Hypercognition, Recall Death, Mind Store, True Creation, Matter Manipulation, Improved Etherealness, Teleportation Circle, Mind Blank 9th—Metafaculty, Genesis, Dissolution, Affinity Field, True Metabolism, Astral Projection, Probability Travel, Temporal Velocity, Time Regression, Apopsi, Psychic Chirurgery, Timeless Body To learn or manifest a power, a Time Lord must have an Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Sonic Screwdriver (Ex): The Sonic Screwdriver is the Time Lord's universal tool, based on technology from the outer reaches of the universe and the edge of time. For all intents and purposes, it is treated as a Wondrous Psionic Item. As long as he has this tool and is able to point it at the targeted object, the Time Lord can use the Psionic powers Mending, Psionic Lock, Identify, and Knock without using any power points. He must be within 5 feet of the targeted object to use his Screwdriver. The screwdriver can also be used to add a +4 inherent bonus to any Use Psionic Device check. Leadership (Ex): The Time Lord has become awfully charismatic, and has become able to rally his allies to the battle by reassuring them that he has things under control. Making a Diplomacy check, (or a Bluff check if the situation is truly bleak) the Time Lord can give his party members within earshot a bonus to their attack rolls and saves for 5 rounds. The bonus is based on the table below. The Time Lord may use his Leadership ability twice each day. Table: Leadership Bonuses Delay (Ps): At level 5, the Time Lord can easily "nudge" the flow of time around small pockets of space; particularly around a single subject. Upon a successful melee touch attack as a standard action, the victim makes a Will Save (DC10+ the Time Lord's level). On a successful Will Save, the target is unaffected. On a failed Will Save, however, the Time Lord repeatedly sends the target back in time (almost like a strobe effect), which stalls the target for a few seconds. This pushes the target back in the order of initiative by one. The target cannot exceed one size category larger than the Time Lord. Improved Delay (Ps): At level 10, the Time Lord improves his control over the time flux. This ability is as Delay, but this pushes the target back in the order of initiative by 1d4+2 places instead of one. The target cannot exceed two size categories larger than the Time Lord. Greater Delay (Ps): At level 15, the Time Lord further improves his control over the time flux. This ability is as Delay, but this forces the target to lose a turn, instead of simply being pushed back in initiative. Furthermore, the target suffers a -2 penalty on all attacks, skill checks, and saves during the next round the target is active. The target cannot exceed three size categories larger than the Time Lord. Slightly Psychic Paper (Ps): At 6th level, the Time Lord has gained an astute wisdom for psychic impressions. By using an item of simple psychic creation, the Time Lord can show any person the identification which they want/need to see. To create the Slightly Psychic Paper, the Time Lord does not require any Item Creation Feat, but he does need at least 2 hours of psychic concentration upon the target piece of paper. Once created, he need merely show it to someone, and they will see either what they need to see or what the Time Lord wants them to see (such as identification or an admission ticket). This provides a +10 bonus to bluff checks when trying to show such identification. Walk the Aeons (Su): The Time Lord has seen many things, and comprehends the universe in ways which mortals cannot. At level 3, the Time Lord can add his Wisdom or Intelligence modifier to his AC, whichever is higher. Some Time Lords use their wisdom of the flow of time to help improve their reflexes, while others might use their intelligence (their knowledge of the future) to do so. Item Creation Feat: At 1st, 4th, 8th, 13th, and 19th levels, the Time Lord may select any Item Creation feat as a bonus feat, provided that he meets the prerequisites for such feats. Bonus Feats: At 2nd, 7th, 12th, and 17th levels,the Time Lord may select one of the following bonus feats, provided he has met the prerequisites for the chosen feat: Psychoanalyst, Rapid Metabolism, Speed of Thought, Psychic Inquisitor, Psionic Metabolism, or Metacreative. Attract Companion: The Time Lord can attract a person to come and travel with him in his adventures. The companion is usually someone that is met during the Time Lord's adventures, and acts as a cohort. The effects of the companion's destiny being woven with the Time Lord's, however, grants the companion certain benefits. The companion receives a +2 bonus to Wisdom, a +1 bonus to Intelligence, +1 to all Intelligence-based skill checks, and gains a bonus feat for which the companion meets the requirements every time that he or she would gain an attribute point. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=4 edit Epic Time Lords Table: The Epic Time LordHit Die: d12 Time Traveler: By level 21, the Time Lord has become so prestigious and renowned that the Time Lords of Gallifrey have granted him a TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space). The TARDIS is used for traveling through time and space, and in the case of Dungeons and Dragons, through the planes of existence. The TARDIS, from the inside, is a hemispherical ship about 100 feet in diameter with a cylindrical tube in the middle which is surrounded by a control panel. This, however, is only the Type 40 model. Different designs may exist. The TARDIS comes equipped with a Chameleon Circuit, which gives it the appearance of an object native to the area it appears. The appearance, however, can be controlled manually if the Time Lord so chooses. The TARDIS is also dimensionally transcendental, as the interior is usually larger than the exterior. These traits can be seen in the Doctor's TARDIS, which takes the form of a London police box yet is vastly larger on the inside. The Time Lord gains such an advanced knowledge of the time stream that he can begin to control it at will. At level 25, whether he knows the power or not, the Time Lord may use the power Time Stop a number of times per day equal to half of his level, rounded up. Remember, attacking or using offensive spells during a Time Stop is almost entirely useless. Time Regression (Ps): At level 30, The Time Lord has gained the greatest control that he can muster over the fluctuations of time. He can now use the Time Regression spell once per day per caster level. This makes the Time Lord nearly impossible to kill because he is always one step ahead of time itself. Bonus Feats: The epic Time Lord gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Time Lord bonus feats) at levels 22, 24, 26, and 28. Epic Time Lord Bonus Feat List: Epic Expanded Knowledge, Epic Psionic Focus, Improved Manifestation, Improved Metapsionics, Power Knowledge, or any of the Metapsionic feats. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=5 edit Human Time Lord Starting Package Weapons: None. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Bonus Feats: Investigator, Encode Stone. Gear: Sonic Screwdriver, Bedroll, Map Case, Flint and Steel, Bullseye Lantern, Small Steel Mirror, Artisan's Tools, Traveler's Outfit. Gold: None. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=6 edit Campaign Information http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=7 edit Playing a Time Lord Religion: Time Lords usually acknowledge the existence of deities in the Dungeons and Dragons setting, because they do exist. However, they typically do not hold any relations to them. Other Classes: The Time Lord is friendly to almost all life forms, trusting before fighting and always trying to avoid bloodshed. A renegade Time Lord, however, might not be as kind. Combat: Time Lords sit to the side and try to turn the tides in the party's favor by nonlethal means. They might manifest psychoportation powers to strategically move around their allies, or use their Delay ability to push back an enemy's turn. When outside of combat, the Time Lord typically uses his skills to get the party through tough situations, or else to make unique items that would be useful to the group. Think of the Time Lord as a psionically flavored Bard with advanced lockpicking and crafting skills. Advancement: Time Lords are extremely powerful helping classes by themselves. They usually do not need to multiclass. However, Time Lords would likely either choose to be more psionically based, helping out in the midst of combat, or else to be more skill-based with Item Creation feats and Craft skills. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=8 edit Time Lords in the World A Time Lord may have been dropped off on Earth to prove his worth as a Time Lord, or else sent to fulfill an ultimate destiny in his future. It is really up to the Dungeon Master on how to incorporate such a powerful being into the campaign. Daily Life: Travel here, travel there, see new things, experience history in the making... the usual things that a master of time and space might do. Notables: The Doctor, The Master, The Rani, The War Chief, The Monk. Organizations: Gallifrey is the Time Lords' home planet, and the hub of their civilization. For more information on the planet, Click Here. NPC Reactions: Most NPCs assume that a Time Lord is a regular human until the Time Lord reveals otherwise, or if the NPC witnesses the Time Lord using his powers or one of his devices. Once the Time Lord's identity is discovered, it is usually with intrigue or else hostility. If the NPC knows about the feats of a Time Lord, he may also be honored to be in his very presence or else horrified for his dear life. NPC reaction depends on their knowledge of the Time Lord and the alignment of the NPC and the Time Lord. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=9 edit Time Lord Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (The Planes) or Knowledge (History) can research Time Lords to learn more about them. However, the DC is higher than normal because Time Lords are extremely difficult to track through time. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Time_Lord_%283.5e_Class%29&action=edit&section=10 edit Time Lords in the Game Time Lords, as players, tend to look for a leadership role and try to be the brains of the entire party, usually because they are. As NPCs, Time Lords might meet the party when a city or the entire world is in danger. They might temporarily join the party and attempt to lead them through their mission, trying to explain or find out what's going on. Adaptation: This is merely one alternative to a Time Lord, but there can be several thousand interpretations of it. It's up to the DM to edit this class if he wants a specific kind of Time Lord in his campaign. There is only so much versitility in the selection of powers and moral alignment. One adaptation might be that of a renegade Time Lord, which uses his advanced physical form and psionic powers strictly for combat and evil throughout his journies in time. A good example of this would be the Time Walker class. Sample Encounter: A metallic grinding sound is heard from directly behind the party. All turn to find a blue box materializing out of thin air. At the top are the words "Police Box," along with a blinking blue light. Before anyone can say a word, the box opens from one side and a man steps out of it. He turns to look at the group and smiles. "Hello, my name is The Doctor."